Lost
by Gnosismaster
Summary: Sakura found out about Kyuubi and in the process, broke his heart. Will a night in a karaoke bar help the cherry blossom figure out her feelings? NaruSaku. Oneshot. Rather angsty. Renamed. Betaed up. Possible sequel if enough positive reviews.


_**Lost**_

_**By Gnosismaster**_

_**Betaed by SakuNaruLover**_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was walking through a very dark street, not really paying attention as she was doing so. She was just too distracted by her thoughts at the moment. Her world had been turned upside down completely because of the events of the past few days…or more specifically because of the day she found out about **'****it****'**

_Naruto and Sakura were walking towards Ichiraku for some late night supper after coming back from a long and tiring mission. They talked a little about this and that while walking through the beautiful village known as Konoha. Laughter could be heard a lot and both were smiling the entire time. Their conversation was cut short when they finally reached the famous ramen stand. _

_They went in and sat down on two empty seats. The ramen stand owner saw the two youngsters entering and he greeted them with a smile. __"__Hey, nice to see you, Naruto. I see you brought Sakura as well. Well, what will it be guys, the usual?__"_

_The boy turned to Sakura and when he saw that she nodded, he let out a smile. __"__You know us too well, old man. The usual it is!__"_

_They didn't have to wait long for their food. The man gave them their bowls and went back to making more ramen. Naruto just had to smile, seeing his godly food. The lovely aromas made him hungry, so he grabbed his chopsticks and dug in. __"__Itadakimasu!__"_

_Seeing this, Sakura just had to smile. Sometimes the boy acted like a little kid. She too grabbed her chopsticks. When she heard choking sounds coming from beside her, she turned to the blonde boy. Sighing, she patted the boy on the back. __"__Don__'__t eat so fast, Naruto. I don__'__t want to lose you because of some ramen, you know.__"_

_Naruto, regaining his breath, gave the girl a goofy smile. __"__Sorry, Sakura-chan.__"_

_Naruto had his usual fifteen bowls, while Sakura had just one. She still couldn't understand how her friend could eat so much of the stuff. After they finished eating, they left with Gama-chan as fit as ever. _

* * *

Sighing, Sakura stopped for a second. She was looking at her feet. She brought one hand to her heart. Everything had gone so well, but that's when the trouble started.

* * *

_As they walked down the street, Sakura could see that the villagers were giving Naruto cold and hateful glares. She was confused as to why they were looking at him like that. Her friend hadn__'__t pulled many pranks recently, and none of them were big. She was broken from her thoughts, when it happened._

_A semi-drunk man stumbled out of a bar. The man was wobbling his way down the streets and Sakura could see that he was picking a fight. When he saw Naruto with his head down, he stumbled up to him. __"__Hey, you piece of shit, I thought that we told you to never show your face here again.__"_

_Sakura looked at the man like he was crazy. __"__What the hell are you talking about, mister! You have no right to talk to him like that!__"_

_The drunken man didn__'__t seem to be intimidated by her, so she just glared at him for a moment. She then turned to her companion. The boy had his head down with his hair hiding his eyes. __"__Naruto, what is this guy talking about?__"_

"_It__'__s nothing Sakura-chan. He__'__s just drunk and doesn__'__t know what he__'__s talking about. Let__'__s just go.__"__ He grabbed her arm and started to walk away with her in tow. But fate decided to rear its ugly head at this moment._

"_She doesn__'__t know, does she?__"__ The man said with a smirk. Sure he was drunk, but he knew what he was doing. _

_Sakura stopped, much to the despair of Naruto who tried to walk away as fast as possible. He was still holding on to her arm. She stopped and waited until the boy turned around. __"__What don__'__t I know?__"_

_Naruto just shook his head and turned around to walk away again. __"__It__'__s nothing, Sakura-chan__…"_

_She was about to go after him, when she heard the voice of the drunken man. __"__That the brat over there has the Kyuubi in his gut.__"_

_Naruto tensed up, which she felt. __"__Just ignore him Sakura, let__'__s go.__"_

_He grabbed her arm again and tried to get her to walk, but Sakura didn__'__t budge. __"__That__'__s impossible. Kyuubi was killed by the fourth Hokage.__"_

"_That__'__s what you learned at the academy, but you were lied to. Even that man couldn__'__t kill the demon, so he had to give his life to seal it into the brat. He is the Kyuubi and will alw...__"__ He didn__'__t get a chance to finish as a kunai lodged itself into the man__'__s skull. He dropped with a thud and Sakura saw Kakashi behind him, but that wasn__'__t on her mind right now. _

_She turned to Naruto who had already let go of her and was looking at her. __"__Naruto, is it true?__"_

_Naruto didn__'__t answer, but merely looked down to his feet. Sakura didn__'__t need an answer though. Seeing the boy react like this, she knew it was true. Then it finally hit her: the whiskers, his seemingly endless red chakra, her parents, the glares. It all fit together. _

_Naruto looked up and was not surprised to find a scared look on her face. _

_Sakura didn__'__t know what to do, so she did the only thing that came to mind._

_She ran._

_Naruto watched her fading figure, finally accepting that no one will love him. Sighing, he turned around, leaving Kakashi watching with a sad eye._

* * *

Sakura hadn't seen Naruto since that day, which gave her just the time she needed to think things through. What she didn't know was how much Naruto was hurting inside and how close he was to finally breaking down from years of abuse. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud noise. Turning to her left, she saw a small building with sounds and lights coming out of it. It was a karaoke bar with a special going on tonight. 

"_**Mood Singing**__**"**_

"_**Sing what you are feeling inside**__**"**_

Her attention was caught. She wasn't up to anything else anyway. She went inside and sat down in the back, hidden in the shadows. A singer was finishing up a song and she had to admit that he had done a great job, if the reactions from the crowd were any indication.

He left the stage and somebody else came on. It seemed to be the host of the party. "At least somebody from all the sad people that we had tonight is happy."

There was laughter all around. "Alright alright, calm down. Our next singer is one that you all know and love. It's the one and only Uzumaki Naruto! He has also requested to sing two songs today! What do say you?"

There was a roar of cheering. It looked like everyone in the bar was shouting, but one person remained silent. The girl was too shocked when she heard the name of the singer.

"_Is it really him?__"_

Her question was answered as the blonde boy stepped on the stage with a few other people. After taking a closer look, she could see that it weren't just any other people, it were his clones. One of the blonde boys went up to the microphone and took it off the hook. The crowd became silent the moment he did this.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" There were responses all around.

The boy let out a small smile, before taking a few steps. "Good to hear. You all know me and what kind of songs I'm used to sing." There were cheers all around again, which shocked Sakura.

"Yeah, but my life has been recently turned upside down and I am going to sing something new tonight." There was silence all around. Sakura turned to the person next to her and asked how long Naruto had been coming here.

"About 10 years or so. That boy is one of a kind. Despite all of the hate directed at him, he always has a cheery look on his face, but we know that it is just a mask hiding his true feelings. He comes here and let his mask drop and he shows us all his true self and that's why we love him, and not to mention his songs always gets a reaction out of all of us. But if he is doing something different, then something really bad must have happened to him."

Sakura wished that she never asked as her heart was feeling very heavy. She looked up and saw Naruto and his clones about to sing. From what she heard, half of her wanted to leave and the other half wanted to hear him sing.

"I call this one _Fear_."

As the music started playing, she was getting scared at what he was going to sing, but she forced herself to stay and listen and maybe it would help her decide what her feelings for the blonde were.

* * *

_**He's on it again. Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh**_

_**He's on it again. Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh**_

_**He's on it again. Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh**_

_**He's on it again. Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh**_

* * *

_**Reject**_

_**Are you no one**_

_**Feel you nothing**_

_**You know I'll bet you think**_

_**You have a good reason to be living**_

_**In the limelight of the fortunate ones**_

_**you're too weakened by the poison**_

_**That they feed you in the living lie**_

_**They don't believe you**_

_**Carr to no one**_

_**Trust in nothing**_

_**Little impotent one**_

* * *

"_Everyday, I am reminded that I will never be seen as a human being. Everyday, I get beaten, cursed at, glared at, but now that Sakura knows, I am truly alone.__"_

* * *

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be innocent, you know**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't want to let them hypnotize me**_

* * *

_**Punk ass, are you listening**_

_**Can you hear me or are you deaf and dumb to my language**_

_**Do the real words seem to hurt you**_

_**Well put 'em up motherfucker**_

_**You'll feel it**_

_**When I stamp it on your forehead**_

_**So you will never forget**_

_**That you're a reject**_

_**And you're a no one**_

_**And you're nothing**_

_**Little impotent one**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

* * *

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be innocent, you know**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't want to let them hypnotize me**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't want innocence, you know**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't want to let them hypnotize me**_

* * *

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**And let it overcome you**_

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Your mind is racing**_

* * *

_**I don't understand why you don't like me**_

_**Why don't you like me?**_

_**Am I so different from you**_

_**Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern**_

_**What to love and what to burn**_

_**I'll add your fuel to the fire now**_

_**Stand back, brother take your hand back**_

_**Leave it and I might crack**_

_**More than a smile or two you see**_

_**Don't judge what you don't understand**_

_**You can't deny what has been given to me**_

* * *

"_Naruto, is that really how you feel? You have friends, Kakashi, Shikamaru. Hell, you even have Ino-pig as a friend. You aren__'__t alone, not anymore.__"_

* * *

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be innocent, you know**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't want to let them hypnotize me**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't want innocence, you know**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't wanna be**_

_**I don't want to let them hypnotize me**_

* * *

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**And let it overcome you**_

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**Your fear awaken**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**And let it overcome you**_

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Your mind is racing**_

* * *

_**Erasing No.**_

_**Hey reject, are you no one, feel you nothing**_

_**You know, I bet you think you have a good reason**_

_**to be living in the limelight**_

_**Of the fortunate ones ya know**_

* * *

Silence fell around the bar. Some of the women were crying and some of the men were too as they realized that the song described Naruto day-to-day life. Sakura, however, was the worst off. She never thought that his life was this bad. Heavy guilt rose up as she realized that she was the cause of most of his pain. 

She suddenly remembered that he was going to sing two songs and she was afraid, very afraid. She heard Naruto say that the second song was called "_Down with the Sickness_." The band started playing again, starting with the drums.

* * *

_**Can you feel that**_

_**Oh, shit**_

_**Ooh Ah Ah Ah Ah**_

_**Ooh Ah Ah Ah Ah**_

_**Oah Oah**_

_**Oah Oah**_

_**Oah Oah**_

* * *

_**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing**_

_**Broken your servant I kneel**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

_**It seems what's left of my human side**_

_**Is slowly changing in me**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

* * *

_**Looking at my own reflection**_

_**When suddenly it changes**_

_**Violently it changes**_

_**Oh no there is no turning back now**_

_**You've woken up the demon in me**_

* * *

Sakura couldn't move, breathe, or do anything as she listened to the song. This song was even more depressing then the last one if that was even possible. She could feel her heart literally breaking as she listened to the song, feeling every emotion that Naruto has ever felt.

* * *

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

* * *

_**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**_

_**Don't try to deny what you feel**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

_**It seems that all that was good has died**_

_**And is decaying in me**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

* * *

_**It seems you're having some trouble**_

_**In dealing with these changes**_

_**Living with these changes**_

_**Oh no the world is a scary place**_

_**Now that you've woken up the demon in me**_

* * *

Deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind, a being was stirred from its sleep. It opened one of his eyes and heard the familiar beats that echoed in the hallways. 

"_**So the brat**__**'**__**s singing again but the song shouldn**__**'**__**t reach all the way here.**__**"**_

_  
_An eye looked down at the water that was moving fast, with no wind to move it. _**"**__**Something**__**'**__**s different. What happened to him to cause his mind to be this messed up, more then usual?**__**"**_

The Kyuubi no Yoko opened both of his eyes and looked at recent memories of his host. His eyes narrowed at a particular night._**"**__**I see. I always knew she was trouble.**__**"**_

Cutting off the link to Naruto's memories, he looked through Naruto's eyes but saw something interesting. _**"**__**What is she doing here?**__**"**_Looking at the figure more closely, he chuckled. _**"**__**Well, this is interesting, maybe there**__**'**__**s hope for the kit after all.**__**"**_

Closing his eyes for sleep, he said one more thing. _**"**__**Treat him well girl, Kami knows he needs it.**__**"**_

* * *

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

* * *

_**And when I dream**_

_**And when I dream**_

_**And when I dream**_

_**And when I dream**_

_**No mommy, don't do it again**_

_**Don't do it again**_

_**I'll be a good boy**_

_**I'll be a good boy, I promise**_

_**No mommy don't hit me, OW**_

_**Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy**_

_**Don't do it, you're hurting me, OW**_

_**Why did you have to be such a bitch**_

_**Why don't you,**_

_**Why don't you fuck off and die**_

_**Why can't you just fuck off and die**_

_**Why can't you just leave here and die**_

_**Never stick your hand in my face again bitch**_

_**FUCK YOU**_

_**I don't need this shit**_

_**You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore**_

_**How would you have to see how it feels mommy**_

_**Here it comes, get ready to die**_

* * *

_**Ooh Ah Ah Ah Ah**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness has now come over me**_

* * *

Silence once again fell. The only sounds were the crying of numerous men and women who felt so sad after hearing his songs. Not a single eye was dry, not even Sakura's. Sakura realized that the last song described Naruto's inner feelings. 

"Thanks for having me guys. I'll see you later." And with that, Naruto left the stage, leaving behind a crying and depressed audience...minus one.

Naruto entered the space behind the stage and sighed. His head was hanging down and he just couldn't keep his mind off the girl he loved. But he realized that she would never love a monster like him as well. He was about to leave the building when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Naruto."

Naruto spun around upon hearing his name being called, only to find a red eyed, crying Sakura behind him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. He was stunned. What would the girl be doing here!?

"_He didn__'__t add the __c__han. Did I really hurt him that much when I ran away?__"_

"_**Do you even have to ask? Of course you hurt him, even more so then the fucking villagers. You**__**'**__**re the love of his life and you broke his heart right when he needed you the most.**__**"**_

"_You__'__re probably right, but I will make it up to him.__"_

"_**You better.**__**"**_

The girl wiped away the tears and took a few steps towards the boy. "Naruto, I..."

"Save it Sakura."

Startled, Sakura shut up. "When you ran away that night, I finally accepted that no one will love me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, that someone out there could love me for who I am, but I realize that I was wrong. I will never be loved, not with that demon inside of me…" Naruto turned around and started to walk away.

One second passed...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

Finally snapping out of her shock, she composed herself and decided to do something right then and there. She stormed up to Naruto, grabbed the back of his shirt, and threw him on the ground. Stunned, Naruto could only watch as the girl of his dreams straddled him, grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head as she looked him straight in the eyes. Naruto was certain she was using her famous monstrous strength.

"Now you listen to me, Uzumaki Naruto. If you think that you are all alone in this world, then you are sadly mistaken. You have plenty of friends now, hell you have Ino-pig as a close friend and that's hard to do nowadays. I know this, because she has told me herself. She doesn't think of you as a loud, annoying brat anymore and I don't think of you like that as well. Tsunade-sama even thinks of you as a son. So you see Naruto, you aren't alone, not anymore and as for me...I like you. I liked you for a while now, more so then I would admit, but it is still there and what I heard you sing on that stage tonight helped me to make a decision. Do you know what that decision is, Naruto?"

Naruto, fearing for his life and not trusting his mouth to speak, simply shook his head.

"I was a fool to run away when I heard the news about the fox, but I have thought things through now and I realized something important. I love you Naruto and I always will and you will never feel the pain of being lonely ever again."

Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to say something, when the girl gave him a seductive look. This scared the shit out of the boy and he didn't know what to do. He was confused as to what was going on, but he could understand what she was saying. But he was so damn shocked, when she said those three words.

"_I love you.__"_

Those three words kept on repeating themselves in his head over and over and it was making him crazy. He turned to the girl again, and was surprised to see that she was closing in on him. He tried to run away, but she grabbed his hand. He tried to break free, but she was using the powers she got from Tsunade to keep him in place.

Pulling the boy towards her, she embraced the boy with both arms and rested her head on his shoulder. This caused the boy to become as red as a lobster and he started to sweat as well. "Sakura-chan?!"

Then something unbelievable happened. The girl relieved her head from his shoulder and she gave the boy that seductive look again. Naruto started to blush even more now and gave the girl a nervous grin. But then the girl started to move closer and closer and Naruto couldn't believe it. He was about to say something, but she covered his lips with her fingers. This earned her a gasp from the boy and she gave him a devilish smile in return. She then licked her lips, before closing the gap between the two of them.

Naruto's eyes widened when her lips made contact with his. At first, Naruto didn't do anything, too stunned to react to the kiss, but soon he began to kiss back. At first, it was slow and clumsy kiss, because both of them had never kissed anybody before. But then it began to flare up as Sakura let go of his hands and she started kissing him more passionately now. They stayed together until the need for air won out. They parted, both breathing heavily trying to get air back into their lungs.

They did not say anything, both looking each other in the eyes until Naruto broke the silence. "So, you really love me?"

Sakura nodded with a cute smile on her face.

"This isn't some kind of sick joke, is it?" Naruto said, still dazed because of the kiss.

Sakura snarled at him which caused Naruto to try to merge with the floor. "Sakura, I..."

Naruto couldn't finish his speech as Sakura grabbed him by the collar and lifted his face close to hers.

"Shut up and kiss me, you lovable baka."

Naruto grinned, all of his worries washed away. "Your wish is my command."

Naruto then crushed his lips to hers. The pink haired girl was taken back by his aggressiveness, but she gave into him right away. They kissed until the need for air reared its ugly head.

Naruto moved his arms around her waist and looked the girl in the eyes. He could get lost in those emerald gems. He was broken out of his thoughts when the girl laid her head on his shoulder again. "I love you, Naruto."

The boy snickered, before laying his head on her pink hair. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Here's an oneshot that came into my mind about two weeks ago and finally finished. Good thing it helped me in getting over my writers block. Please read and review. This is the beted chapter. Many thanks to SakuNaruLover for making much better. 

Fear by Disturbed

Down with the Sickness by Disturbed


End file.
